halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Bomba
Michael Daella Bomba, born Mikhail Bomba, was the son of a Russian mobster and Italian criminal. Soon after being named, he was left for dead. Found by a man simply known around his area as El Salvador, he eventually grew up to be a major rebel political figure. Early Life Born illegimate, he was left for dead until found by a man simply known as El Salvador. Quickly, he discovered that El Salvador, who allegedly was a savior of children, was actually a cannibalistic sociopath. Not ready to die, he decided that his only option would be to steal El Salvador's rifle. However, Salvador became paranoid and predicted that Bomba knew his secret, so he decided that there was no chance he could get robbed by a child living in his own home. Growing ever insane as Bomba grew to the age of 4, and was far beyond average strength and intelligence, he was ready to be eaten. However, Salvador took his own life to avoid the shame of losing to a child. In part, that was Bomba's plan. Deciding that living alone was too terrible, he became a stowaway on a ship and was taken to an off-world orphanage after being discovered by the crew. SPARTAN-III Training He was soon let into the SPARTAN-III program at the orphanage, despite his poor eyesight. The recruiter, however, almost didn't accept him. The boy seemed blood thirsty and almost insane, and plus, his record was extremely sketchy. However, Bomba's manipulative qualities and fake background in which his planet was glassed by the Covenant. Promised a better life than he had, he joined up. Soon, however, he found his life was worse. He had terrible living conditions, terrible food, and terrible instructors. He didn't notice, however, until a merchant ship accidentally crashed into the training area. Seeing the glories of life inside the ship, he vowed to escape. Augmentations Beginning to get treasonous tendencies, he even began to torture the instructors, and he often spoke of overthrowing the UNSC and bringing a Golden Age. His instructors, worrying that he would betray the UNSC on a vital mission, but not willing to give up a valuable weapon, injected him and several other treasonous seeming SPARTAN-IIIs with SPARTAN-II era augmentations. Determined to keep his promise to escape, Bomba lived, but the others, however, did not. Becoming even more treasonous, aggressive, and insane, Bomba later said that he told an instructor, "So, guys thought you could break me? Ha! Go to hell, dipshits." However, Bomba was probably lying, due to an increase in "good" behavior. The UNSC had grown a cheap SPARTAN-II in the instructors' book. Treason Sent secretly with Team Murmillo to Mars for Operation: EAGLE STRIKE, he decided that it was his chance for treason. Taking advantage of the fact the rebels had stolen a nuke, he sided with them and convinced them to give him the nuke. Planning on using the nuke to blow up the main offices of the Colonial Administration Authority, he almost acquires it. However, the UNSC manages to steal it back before he can enact his treason. Feeling defeated, he decided that he had another chance when the UNSC allied with the Sangheili. ONI Duties As a SPARTAN III that had been given SPARTAN II-era augmentations, it was reported to the other SPARTAN-IIIs that he had been "flushed out". However, in reality he had been brought in by ONI to serve in a large number of classified missions, and eventually was given MJOLNIR armour. Practically a SPARTAN-II at this point, he was kept as a secret weapon to use in last resort, and he was forced to daily study other SPARTAN exploits. He gained a certain interest in the SPARTAN-II, Ajax-013. Ajax's records were amazing, containing some of the oddest things Bomba had ever laid eyes on. In part because of this inspiration, Bomba forgot his traitorous tendencies for awhile and began to work hard for the betterment of the UNSC, gaining a near spotless record, which made ONI assume he was trusted enough for MJOLNIR armour. Human-Covenant War Bomba was one of the fighters of the Covenant during the First and Second Battles of Earth. Surviving both battles, and helping stop Covenant in Geneva, Switzerland from an invading force, he was promoted to Chief Petty Officer Second Class. Going to the Ark, he fought alongside Marines there. He even claimed he saw Truth die at the hands of the Arbiter. As he said later, "I saw the Elite stab that mike foxtrot straight through the head, and then he spit on the corpse. I woulda killed to be in there, ripping off that foxtrot's head, but my team needed cover." His version of events is actually quite wrong, as the Arbiter stabbed Truth in the chest. It is widely accepted, however, and the Arbiter doesn't squash the rumour, preferring to allow them to believe what they want. During this time, Bomba was, at one point, captured by Brutes and received a heavy scar on his face he has never recovered from. Exiled Outlaw After his establishment as a good character, his short term capture by Brutes convinced him of something. He decided he had forgotten the original promise of the destruction of the UNSC he had. Bomba busted out of the Brute encampment by himself, not with help... it had made him think. Deciding that now was the time to strike, especially since he had gained MJOLNIR and that "sense" had been beaten back into him, he decided to go back to treason, this time while not under secret. Bomba, attempting to steal a nuke, decided that he would reck the treaty convention to officially establish relations with the Sangheili. Determined and insane, he attempts to cause another interstellar war. Team Murmillo, however, learned of the plan from Bomba's crush, Lauren-G055 and soon tell ONI. ONI in turn sends the team to track down Bomba and stop him. Lauren volunteers to come as well, because she feels that she drove Bomba to insanity with her rejections of him. Team Murmillo confronts him, but are unable to keep up with his superior augmentations. However, Bomba, not having the heart to kill former friends, calls in a medic to help them. Team Murmillo soon recovers and attempts again to stop him, this time with more success. Seriously injuring Bomba, they give him two options. Go to jail, or face death. Bomba reportedly told them, "I'll choose when I'm in Hell." Team Murmillo, in turn, fired on him. After getting another shot in the arm, Bomba agreed to surrender. However, when he was supposed to be handcuffed, he used a hidden tear-gas grenade to make his escape. However, Lauren soon confronted him, and Bomba refused to fight back towards her. Being beaten to an even bloodier pulp, he reveals that he had hired an associate to set the nuke, and that detonation was scheduled for ten minutes. His plan fails, however, as bad weather forces the convention to switch to another location, and his nuke only detonates on some civilians. Lauren, who had rushed to stop the bomb, was almost killed in the blast, but decided she was just gonna blow up, and went back to Bomba. Bomba had escaped, and decided to go into hiding. ULA Leader and Eventual Cryo-Sleep Eventually, Bomba resurfaced into the public eye. This time with the a rebel army at his side. In his exile, he had founded the United Liberation Army, which gained reputation after winning against the UNSC in a decisive victory. The Sangheilli however, had had enough. It was either Bomba be caught or all treaty negotiations cease. Ambushed at one of his havens, Bomba managed to escape into a cryo-pod. It is unknown where the cryo-pod is, but his last words to the military units before stepping in were, "I slumber until awoken by the family." He is assumed dead. Beliefs and Opinions on Exploits